Osaka goes Crazy
by y2k2012now
Summary: Osaka goes crazy and kills all the Azumanga girls and maims Chiyo. Now Chiyo must cope with the loss of her friends and the pain of living life with no arms and legs. Rated M for blood and gore Reviews are welcome! i'm currently revising this
1. The begining

Chiyo-chan was tied to a post while Osaka stood in front of her with a bloody sword.

"Why did you kill them all?" Chiyo cried out

"I wanted some fun," Osaka said with a sadistic grin on her face, "you're next." Chiyo tried to get away but the ropes cut into her flesh and held her back from the safe haven which was the outdoors. Osaka cut the ropes off with the sword and Chiyo made a dash for the door, only to be caught by her orange pigtails. She screamed in pain as Osaka pulled her back and pushed her to the ground. Chiyo tried to call for help but her voice cracked and only a tiny whisper came out. Chiyo could see the entrails of her friends and most of them had their limbs ripped off. Chiyo was almost a foot away from Sakaki's decapitated head and Chiyo shivered with fear. She tried to stand but Osaka pushed her back down. The sword in Osaka's hand shone with great beauty, and yet the blood on it dripped Chiyo's belly and it made her quiver. Osaka then lifted the shiny sword, swung it at Chiyo, and missed on purpose. Osaka's lips curled into a smile as she said

"Scared?" Chiyo cried and Osaka took that as a yes. She then said

"Good." Then, all of a sudden, Osaka swung her sword and Chiyo but she didn't miss. The sword cut off Chiyo's left leg. Chiyo cried loudly in. pain. Osaka swung her sword again, cutting off Chiyo's other leg. Chiyo was crying like mad and massive amounts of tears flowed down her innocent checks. Chiyo looked up at her attacker and said

"I-I--I thought we were friends"

"We are, I just wanted to have some fun." Osaka started laughing sadistally at Chiyo and swung her sword by Chiyo's left arm and said

"Now I have to cut off your arms." Chiyo tried to move her arms out of the way but Osaka stepped on Chiyo's hand, which broke some of her fingers in the process. Osaka then swung her sword down at Chiyo's arm, and cut if off completely. Chiyo screamed in utter agony, and her body begun to shake, in both fear and anger. Osaka looked in Chiyo's eyes

"Oh," Osaka said with a small grin, "Happy 11th Birthday." Today was Chiyo's

birthday and all of her friends wanted to come over her summer house to celebrate, even though it was a weekday. Osaka, who just got her drivers license, drove them but she did not drive them to the summer house. Instead, she drove them to her cabin in the woods, her cabin. She promised to show them what life was like in a cabin. Chiyo closed her eyes to try to think happy thoughts, only to be interrupted by the severe pain in her right arm. She looked over to see that Osaka had cut her arm off completely. She screamed in pain. Osaka looked into Chiyo's eyes and said

"This is too good," She put her hand on her lower belly and closed her eyes for a few seconds, "let me put you where I can see you better." Osaka

then picked Chiyo up by the hair and dragged her over to a dinner table that was convent ally placed in the middle of the cabin. She let Chiyo fall on the table with a crash, and turned the overhead light on. The light shone in Chiyo's eyes, and it burned, but not a much as her wounds. Osaka laughed sadistally and said

"This is _way_ too good." She the caressed Chiyo's cheek ever so carefully, as if she was about to give it a kiss. This caused Chiyo to cry so much that her whole face was soaked with tears. Osaka then put her sword by Chiyo's neck and said

"This will be over soon."

Chiyo cried even more and barely said

"I don't want to die." Osaka laughed and said

"You don't have a choice. We all die, even I will die one day." She stopped talking and put her hand on her lower belly again. She felt the intense pleasure building up in her lower abdomen. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure spread upward. _Chiyo can wait a little bit longer, _she thought. Then, all of a sudden, the cabin door burst open and Mrs. Yuka barged in with a shotgun. She aimed it at Osaka and shot her head, which made Osaka fall down. Chiyo made a small whimper and Mrs Yuka looked over. Yuka's eyes widened as she said

"Oh my….. what did she do?" Mrs Yuka then went over by Chiyo and looked at her. Chiyo tried to smile at her teacher but she was in too much pain to even do so. Mrs Yuka picked her up gentaly and carried her outside. Chiyo cried on Mrs Yuka's shoulder and said

"I'm sorry."

"I understand." Mrs Yuka then wrapped Chiyo in a blanket and put her in the back seat of her car. Mrs Yuka got in the drivers seat and said

"I'm driving you to the hospital." Chiyo nodded and they drove off. For once in her life, Yuka drove her car with care so Chiyo then closed her eyes and fell asleap._ Chiyo was dreaming. She was at her summer house. Tomo and Sakaki was looking and the stars and Chiyo was playing in the water. She let Yuka drive them to her summer house. She didn't yell at Yuka when she offered them a ride. She just got in Yuka's car and let her drive like a crazy person. She didn't let Osaka take them away to a strange__place. _All of a sudden, the car hit a bump that shook the whole car. Chiyo woke up, coming back to reality. She cried again and wished that she wasn't mean to Mrs. Yuka about her driving skills. She wished she could go back in time and redo everything that just happened. Mrs. Yuka stopped the car and got out. They were at the hospital. She picked up Chiyo and gave her to a couple of men with white coats. They put her on a stretcher and told her that everything was going to be ok. Chiyo knew they were lying. Nothing is ok. All her friends are dead and she's maimed. One of the men gave her a shot, which made her wounds feel better. A nurse stuck an IV in her neck, the only spot where she could put it, and let the fluid drain into Chiyo's body. Some liquid went into Chiyo's blood stream and somehow her throat felt moist, like she was drinking water. She then fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. How it happened

This chapter is kind of emo but it's cool. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH! This one is kinda longer than the one before but there is more material to cover.

Chiyo woke up in a huge room and her whole body felt ask if it were on fire. She wasn't sure whether to believe that something this awful had happened to someone innocent like her. She cried a little and closed her eyes. She wanted this all to end and she wanted to wake up from this nightmare. All of a sudden, she heard the door opened and a tall man with long, greasy, black hair stood in front of her. He wore a police badge and a visitors' card that hung loosely around his thin neck. He looked a Chiyo with sympathetic eyes, touched her face, and said

"I am very sorry that this happened to you." He looked like he was about to cry, but then his lip stiffened and he looked serious now. Chiyo began to cry even more, because she knew she made the man sad. Then she stopped a little bit and said

"I don't want this. I'm not even sure if this is reality or just a nightmare." She began to cry tremendously and her nose felt all stuffy, as if she had a cold. The man ran his fingers through her hair and said

"I know, I know. I have to ask you a few questions though." Chiyo nodded and said

"Ask away." the man looked at Chiyo and said

"Osaka is gone, all we could find was some pieces of her skull and this." He showed Chiyo a piece of metal in a plastic bag. Chiyo gasped in complete horror. Osaka had a plate in her head that stopped the bullet from killing her. The bullet merely bounced off of the plate and knocked her unconscious. Chiyo began to cry again and she did not want to think about Osaka, but she still wanted to help the officer. The man put the plastic bag back into his pocket and said

"Do you remember the murders?" Chiyo nodded and said

"Yes."

"Good, what can you tell me about them" Chiyo stopped crying but

her voice still sounded sad.

"Well, we were all driving in Osaka's car because she offered to take us to her cabin in the woods. We were all excited to see the cabin and I was even bouncing in my seat. When we got there, I didn't notice anything unusual about the cabin except the fact that it was very pretty. When we all got in the cabin, Osaka locked the door, looked at Sakaki, and placed her hand on her lower belly. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then she called Sakaki over to help her with something. She then got out a sword and cut off Sakaki's head and it came right off. I remember the blood went everywhere. Nobody else saw that except me because they were all in other rooms. I screamed and Osaka tried to quiet me by placing her hand over my mouth. I wanted to escape but Osaka held me and tied me up to a post. Then Tomo ran out of her room because she heard my screams. She saw Sakaki's body and started to run for the door, but she slipped on Sakaki's blood. Osaka then cut off her legs. I tried not to watch but Tomo's blood was splattering all over me, and if forced me to look in that direction. Tomo was screaming and I think I was screaming too. Then, Yomi ran out of her room and saw Tomo and Sakaki. She tried to run for the door but Osaka threw a small knife at her. Yomi doubled over and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Osaka then went over to Yomi and stabbed her in her belly again and again until she was dead. I still remember the screams of Yomi as she slowly passed away. While Osaka was stabbing Yomi, Tomo was crawling to the door, but Osaka saw this and then she shot Tomo in her head. Her brains splattered all over the door, and stained it bright pink. By that time, my shirt was covered in blood and I was still screaming for both help and mercy. Then Kagura ran out and tried to hit Osaka but Osaka saw and swung her sword and cut Kagura in half. Her intestines skewered out everywhere, and one of them hit my belly. I screamed. They all died so quickly. I never thought something like that could happen, well at least not to me. I was still screaming as Osaka came up to me. She was covered in blood and she was laughing. Then---then-th she did this to me." Chiyo struggled to say the last sentence, because bucketfuls of tears poured out as she said it. The police man thanked her and left the room so Chiyo could be in peace. Chiyo cried even silently and closed her eyes.

MEANWHILE, a far away from the hospital, a girl with dark brown hair was laying in a pool of her own blood. She sat up and saw that her head was bleeding profusely. She touched it and it felt warm and thick, kind of like syrup. She did not know who she was, or what was going on. She only remembed the fact that she had to run away from the dead bodies that was in the cabin. She looked down at the card in her hand. It read

"Happy Birthday Chiyo.

From Osaka."

Chiyo must be her name then because the card was probably given to her by a girl named Osaka.

"I am Chiyo." she said. Then the so-called Chiyo stood up and tried to wipe the blood out of her hair. For some reason, she had a wound in her head and it had been bleeding ever since she woke up in the log cabin. The log cabin with dead people in it. Her head hurt like mad which was like a demon was in it and it was tearing everything apart. She grasped her head ,cowered over in pain and let out a little cry of fear. The she felt someone touch her back. It was a women in her mid forties who had a worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok? What's your name and why are you in my back yard?"

"My name is Chiyo and i'm looking for Osaka." The women started to

get angry but then she saw the bullet wound.

"Chiyo, are you ok?"

"I think. I don't know where I am though."

"You're in Southern Japan, you're in my private cabin. I'll let you stay here until you get better."

"Thank you very much."

"Oh, by the way, i'm Mildra. It's quite strange that you're named Chiyo. I have a niece that is named Chiyo too." She then took out a photo of a 10 year old girl with orange hair in pigtails. The girl was standing by some other girls too, who were the same girls that were murdered in the cabin. Mildra looked at the so-called Chiyo and said

"You look like Osaka, does that name ring a bell?"

"Yea but there must be some sort of mix-up. I'm Chiyo, and I have never met these girls before."

The so-called Chiyo then stared into Mildra's eyes, bended over and started to cry. She was beginning to remember the girls in the picture. They were so happy, and nice. She also knew something horrible had happened to Mildra's neice but she didn't know what. Mildra bent down with her and gave her a quick hug.

"It's ok, don't be sad, you can come into my house, you can stay as long as you want." They both nodded and went into the house.


	3. The truth comes out

_Hey guys, this is chapter 3. DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH!! If I did, it would be twisted like this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. _

When the so-called Chiyo entered the house, she saw that it was quite roomy. It had a giant fireplace and there were 3 bedrooms that all branched off of the giant living room. Mildra sat by the fireplace and said

"Sit by the fireplace with me." The so-called Chiyo went by her and sat down by the fireplace, which made her feel warm and comfy. She wanted this to last forever. She laid back, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep by the fireplace.

_Osaka was dreaming. She was driving in a blue car and some girls were the passengers including Chiyo. Chiyo looked happy and gleeful. She saw the girl that was beheaded, the girl that was de-bowled and the girl who was shot in the head. They didn't die yet, but the so-called Chiyo new they were going to die soon. Osaka tried to warn them but she couldn't talk. She wanted to tell them to not go to the cabin, but no wordscame out of her mouth. Then, she almost fainted. She saw that she was driving the girls to the cabin that they would die in and for some reason,she wanted them to die._

The so-called Chiyo woke up with a start. Her covers were soaked with sweat and she felt light-headed. She found that Mildra had put her in a bed, and a quite hard bed at that. It was dark outside and Osaka could barely see. Osaka got up slowly and tried to adjust her eyes to the dark. She tried to feel around but she tripped on a volleyball, and she hit her head when she fell. She rubbed the back of her head. For some reason she felt different, as if there was another person inside of her brain. She hunched over and grasped her head in pain, then there was nothing. The brown hair girl stood up, and let the blood from her head drip to the ground.

"Why does she think she is Chiyo? Chiyo is a piece of scum. Osaka is a better name for the two of us." She picked it up and saw it had a name one it " Property of Yotsuba." Osaka dropped it and let it roll away from her. She wasn't tired anymore so she wandered out into the living room. The fire was out and the room was empty and cold. Mildra was sleaping soundly in her room, and Osaka could tell because she heard loud snores. Then, all of a sudden, Osaka had a strange feeling in her lower belly. It was a feeling of great pleasure. She touched her belly but the feeling still remained the same. I remember this feeling She thought. It's just like the feeling I got when I killed a;; of those annoying girls at the cabin. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife out of a wooden knife holder.

"Leaving a knife out like this," she said "is just asking for trouble." It felt so good in her hand, like she was meant to hold it. She held it up and the moonlight hit it, which caused it to shimmer. She let out a tiny laugh and then walked into Mildra's room. Mildra awake because she was sitting upright in her bed. She glanced at Osaka and asked

"Chiyo, what are you doing?" Osaka looked at her and said

"I don't know, but my name is not Chiyo, it's Osaka" Then she grabbed the knife and threw it at Mildra's belly. Osaka felt that strange feeling again. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy it fully. Mildra was screaming in pain and Osaka liked that. She pulled the knife out of Mildra's belly and began to hack at her, but only in non vital parts of Mildra's body. Blood flew everywhere and stained its print on Osaka's white pajamas. Mildra looked at Osaka and asked

"Why?" Osaka laughed and said

"If feels good to do this, it's so fun. You should try it yourself but wait no you can't, you would be dead." She then placed the blade by Mildra's neck and slowly slit her throat. Osaka laughed as Mildra's blood splattered all over her. Osaka clenched her hand into a fist and said

"I know who killed the girls, it was me, and I loved it!"


	4. An old friend finds out

_Hi guys. This is the episode with THE SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE!!!! You might of guessed already. IT'S YOTSUBA!!!! By the way...I don't own Azumanga Daioh, or Yotsuba. _

A girl with strangely green hair was running up a hill. Her head looked like a speck of grass with ponytails in it. She ran on top of the hill and said

"Now it's time for the big show! Gather round ladies and gentlemen!" She stopped and looked around to find that her volleyball wasn't on the hill anymore. The girl's eye's widened and started to get teary but then she remembered that she left her ball at Mildra's house.

"Time to get it." She ran across the field of green at such a pace that it looked like she was jumping. Finally she got to Mildra's house. She shouted

"MILDRA.......MIDLRA....MILDRA MILDRA MILDRA." Yotsuba looked at the ground. _Mildra would have said something by now. _Then, she thought of a plan: She would sneak in. She jumped up to the window and pushed it in. As she jumped in, she knocked over a jar of cookies. She looked at it in utter disbelief and said

"Aghhh I'm DEAD" She frantically tried to put it back together but with no avail. She let out a small sigh and went to the room where her vollyball was. in a It was in Chiyo's old room. She missed Chiyo so badly. They used to be the best of friends in the whole entire world but Chiyo just HAD to go to Tokyo to further her education. Yotsuba grabbed her ball, only to smell a horrific scent which was like nothing she ever smelled before. She ran out of the house and said

"YOU NEED TO CLEAN THE HOUSE!" She was completely and utterly oblivious to Mildra's dead body that was sitting in the living room corner. Yotsuba took her volleyball to the hill again.

"Now nothing can interrupt me." Yotsuba put on a serious face and ran up the hill without looking where she was going. All of a sudden, she hit a bump, which turned out to be a young girl. Yotsuba got up and yelled

"Hey, you should look where you're going!!." The girl laughed and said

"I saw you go in Mildra's house...what did you see?" Yotsuba looked at the girl and said

"Nothing but it was really really stinky and gross and it kinda smelled like poop so I ran out really fast because it was so gross."

"You didn't see Mildra."

"No but she really needs the clean her house cause' it stinks." The girl laughed again and said

"It's been a week since i've been there last. I've been in these woods after I had fun with her." She laughed sadisticaly at Yotsuba. Yotsuba backed away and said

"What's your name? You're creepy!"

"I'm Osaka and yes, I am very creepy. I kill people for a living" Yotsuba then backed away even more and said

"Well, did you hear that?? That was my mom, I need to go now bye." And she ran away even though nobody had called her. Yotsuba then ran off into the distance with her volleyball tucked under her arm. Osaka just stared into the distance as she ran away because she knew Yotsuba would come back when she heard Mildra was murdered. Yotsuba stepped into her house and sighed with relief.

"Hi dad!" Her dad was sitting on his chair with the phone in his hand. He held up a finger at Yotsuba to tell her that he wanted quiet. Yotsuba sat down and listened to her father talk.

"So Chiyo is in the hospital." Yotsuba jumped up and screamed

"CHIYO IS IN THE HOSPITAL!!!!"

"SHUSH i'm on the phone......sorry about that what happened?....oh that's just awful.....can we visit her?.....I don't know how Yotsuba would handle this.......of course...of course.....so we can visit her on Monday...ok thanks......bye " Yotsuba's dad hung up the phone and looked and Yotsuba.

"Something horrible has happened to Chiyo."

"WHAT WHAT....WHAT HAPPENED."

"I was going to tell you. Now listen to me. Chiyo has been seriously injured and she is in the hospital. You see....Yotsuba....she has some serious injuries. She's been recovering in the hospital for about 2 weeks now. They say she's recovering at a steady pace but her mental health has been getting worse ever since. She talks about seeing her attacker in the hospital and that she re-lives the incident. She has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She wanted to see you." Yotsuba looked at her father and saw the he was being serious. She looked at the ground and said

"Then we must go tomorrow." She put her hand up to her face and covered her eyes.

MEANWHILE Chiyo was lying in her bed. The hospital mattress was thin and lumpy and she cried a little to help sooth her pain. Then she heard something fall and she saw Osaka standing there. A doctor with longish hair walked by her bed and didn't even notice Osaka. _It's an illusion...it's an illusion...it's not real...it_ _can't be...NOOOO._ The figure of Osaka moved closer to Chiyo and said

"I have came back to you. I want to have some more fun with you before the cops catch me. Now hold still, I want to cut your sweet little head off." Chiyo closed her eyes and squirmed a little. Osaka's eyes turned red now. It was blood red...the color of the Soviet flag...the color of evil. Chiyo screamed as loud as she could until her lungs hurt. The medical doctors ran up to her and wrapped their arms around her to comfort her, but it didn't sooth Chiyo's pain. Chiyo began to settle down. One of the doctors looked at her and said

"Did you see Osaka again."

"Yea, she said she was going to cut my head off, then her eyes turned red but now she's gone." The doctor looked concerned and he said

"I'm concerned about your mental health. I think Osaka has changed you for the worse. I'm going to put you on these pills for now. I think it's just post traumatic stress but it might be something more. Well anyhoo, i'll let you be. Yotsuba will be visiting you tomorrow by the way. Try to rest, i'll put on some cartoons" He then turned on the television the was stationed on the wall and walked out of the room. Chiyo saw the children on the shows and how happy they were. They were running and laughing and having fun. She wished she could run like that again. She was angry and it was like there was a burning fire in her chest. She wanted to see Osaka die. She wanted to torture Osaka and cut off her arms and legs off. She wanted to make Osaka feel true pain and torment. Chiyo closed her eyes and said

"Osaka, I will get my revenge one day. I'll just wait until the upper hand is mine."


	5. The plan

Yotsuba was sitting in her car seat and she was so nervous that her left leg was shaking.

"Daddy, i'm scared, I kinda don't wanna see Chiyo."

"Oh, it's alright, she needs some company. I heard her mother and father couldn't even see her because they were doing business in the United States that awful?"

"Yea well at least she can see us." Yotsuba squirmed around in her seat until they got to the giant white hospital. Yostuba got out and ran into the building. They waited a while and then a doctor led them to another room labeled Pediatrics. Yotsuba looked the sign, and then to her dad. In a confused voice she said

"What's a peed-ee-atrick"

"Shush."

"WELL WHAT IS IT?"

"Children."

"WHY DON'T THEY SAY CHILDREN THEN!!!"

"I don't know...we came here to see Chiyo, not argue about signs." The doctor led them into a room with the number 2112,looked at Yotsuba and said

"Now, don't make a fuss when you see her. Try to act like everything is normal. She might get offended if you act like she's some sort of stage show." Yotsuba's father looked at her with a scowl on his face and said

"Yea and you better not treat her like you treated that sign." Yotsuba nodded and walked into the room. There, right in front of her, was Chiyo. A mixture of melancholy and comfort embraced the green haired girl as she looked at her friend. She saw that Chiyo was sleeping, and she wondered how Chiyo could sleep when she was in such a horrible situation like this. Yotsuba's stomach flipped as she walked over towards Chiyo. She looked down at her friend and even though she was wounded, Chiyo looked calm, even peaceful.

"Chiyo....Chiyo....Hi." Chiyo opened her eyes very slowly as if there was a weight on her eyelids. She looked at Chiyo and said

"Hi." Chiyo smiled and Yotsuba touched Chiyo's face. Yotsuba looked Chiyo in the eyes and said

"How is Tokyo?"

"Bad."

"Oh." They sat in an awkward silence. for a while. Then Chiyo spoke up and said

"Osaka did this to me." Yotsuba jumped back for she knew that a girl named Osaka was walking all over her town. Yotsuba put her face by Chiyo's ear and said

"I'll get her for you. I know where she lives and i'll kill her good." Chiyo looked at her and smiled. She said

"I'd like to see that. Do you have the strength to kill someone"

"Of course, I will show you."

"When?"

"You could, maybe when you get out of the hospital."

"Yes of course. It is a present for me after I get out of the hospital." Chiyo started to laugh and so did Yotsuba did too but not as sadistically as Chiyo did. Yotsuba's dad walked over and said

"See, Yotsuba, you are having a good time, and to think that you didn't want to come at first." _He is so innocent_ Yotsuba and Chiyo both smiled for they knew that Osaka would get tortured soon. Yotsuba's dad went away and Yotsuba put her face close to Chiyo's ear again

"I'll become friends with her so she would trust me. Then, we will go into a cabin and you will be there too. Then I can kill her in front of you. Do you like that idea?"

"It's perfect. I'll give you $1000 for it too." Yotsuba clapped and said

"Now you're talking my language." Yotsuba smiled. The day went by fast. Yotsuba loved to talk with Chiyo again. They talked about school and the hospital. Finally, Yotsuba had to go. She waved goodbye and went home. The next day, Yotsuba waited by the giant hill of green and waited to talk to evil Osaka. Yotsuba laughed a subtle laugh under her breath as she saw the girl with the dark brown hair approach her. Yotsuba waved her arms and said

"Osaka, Osaka." Osaka looked over at her and said

"Hello"

"Hello" Osaka smiled, but it wasn't as sadistic as before.

"Thanks, is your name Yotsuba?" Yotsuba backed away and said

"How do you know I'm Yotsuba?"

"Because it says your name on your shirt. So my name is Osaka or is it Chiyo? I think it's Osaka since two people called me Osaka." Yotsuba was confused. This wasn't the Osaka she met the day before. She stood there, puzzled, in utter disbelief and she started to wonder if she got the right Osaka.

"Osaka, have you ever killed anyone for fun?

"Kill them, of course not, killing is bad and I'm good. Why on earth would you ask a question like that"

"I-I don't know," and after she said that, Yotsuba went back to the house in utter disbelief.

"Wait why are you," Yotsuba was long gone after Osaka had uttered those words. She collapsed and let the mud flow up her pants. She closed her eyes as she began to think about her wasted life. She thought about her mother who would constantly beat her for being a bad girl. She always was a bad girl, until the day she killed her. That day, she became something better.

As she stared up into the sky, she saw that the clouds began to form. _So I'm going to be stuck in the rain again._ Then, all of a sudden, there was a pain in the back of her neck. She grasped her neck with all of her strength and rolled up into a ball. Then, everything went blank. The girl stood up in the small mud piddle that she managed to get in, and she walked. She looked up into the sky and started to laugh like a raving maniac. Then she stopped as a small figure stood up in front of her. Osaka laughed sadistically and said

"And you are the little girl I met yesterday, that poor little Yotsuba who is so so afraid of death haha."

"I'm not afraid of anything including you-you demon."

"Ha call me a demon why don't cha, I am just another part of Osaka, her inner conscious some might say. I am apart of her, just as she is apart of me."

"You're not Osaka, you're--you're a monster."

"Of course I am," she began to rip off her sleeve with inhumane strength, "Look at this you little girl." Just as Yotsuba looked, she could see that Osaka had some sort of strange marking on her right arm. She looked at it in complete confusion and stupidity Then, it hit her like a train. She stepped back as the numbers became clear.

"You-you really ARE a demon you-you."

"Hahaha you foolish mortal. Do you think a mere human could kill all of those people with such precision that I had. Humans are good for nothing, scums of the earth. I took over her body so I could kill all of the humans, to rid the earth of humans and leave only the most powerful."

"I would like to see that happen, there are 7 billion people here."

"Of course, us demons have thought of a plan. We will posses almost everyone and then kill everyone that is not possessed. Then, we will inherent this planet for our own."

"That will never happen you psycho bitch. You're not a demon you're just plain crazy."

"So, crazy is still pretty bad too hahaha" Osaka then began to laugh like a crazed women. She looked at Yotsuba and said

"I LOVE killing them all, even if I'm demon or not, I still fucking LOVE it, and please, TRY to kill me, see where it gets you" After those words echoed out of her mouth, Osaka ran into the forest, and left Yotsuba behind in utter confusion.

As Yotsuba walked back home, she wondered if Osaka was really a demon. That thought quickly passed as logic overcame her superstition. _That marking was probably a tattoo and Osaka must be psycho or something _Yotsuba thought as she walked pass the forest. _Nothing to worry about, I will kill her one day to end her miserable life_.


End file.
